


bite me!

by sarangway



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, its cute ok just read it, some kissing u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12446028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: halloween parties can get boring when bin is actually a vampire.





	bite me!

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO I'VE BEEN ON HIATUS FOR LIKE TWENTY MILLION YEARS BUT HERE'S A FIC I WROTE IN LEGIT LIKE THIRTY MINUTES HSDKGKDSJ

                “ _Ouch!_ Oh my god, did you just _bite_ me?”

                “Shit. Wait, wait, wait, let me look-”

                The light goes on and Bin gets a closer look at the handsome stranger’s neck, and there it was – two red bite marks on his neck. This was bad, very bad.

                “Do you see anything? It felt like you bit me.”

                “Uh…no, I don’t see anything. Maybe just an accident, haha.”

                “No, I _swear-_ ”

                The lights go off again and the handsome stranger goes silent. Bin was in deep trouble now.

***

                It took a lot of convincing from his friends to still go to this party, despite Halloween being the worst time of year for him. The representation of vampires was complete idiocy, and he would rather not dress as himself for the nth time. Being a vampire was tiring, especially since the whole live forever thing wasn’t true. He had to do skincare to prevent wrinkles just like the next guy, of course.

                His friends did manage to get him to go when they showed him a photo of one of the guys going, an absolutely drop-dead gorgeous man that he wasn’t going to miss. Of course, they knew that, and for the twentieth year in a row, he was putting on a Victorian collar and extending his fangs out for a finishing touch on his costume.

                Once he got to the party, the smell of alcohol and sweating college students hit him like a truck, but he managed to adjust to the cloud enough to make his way through and find the guy of the night. He was of course surrounded by everyone and laughing in the middle, his costume something reminiscent of a cartoon character, some cat looking thing. Not that Bin really noticed, he was trying his best to make eye contact so that he could draw his attention away from the crowd and get a conversation with him. And finally, it worked.

                However, he was now in a room making out with him and his “fake” vampire fangs managed to pierce his skin. This wasn’t good at all, and despite there having to be a lot more steps than just biting to turn the handsome stranger into a vampire, he had to say that this wasn’t going to be an easy thing to explain. Since he got up and left to check in the bathroom, he had a feeling he had to make an excuse rather quickly.

                The boy walked through the door and rubbed his neck, giving Bin a glare he had to admit he hadn’t been as intimidated by since his mother found out he was drinking the thirty-year aged deer blood they had saved for Christmas. This handsome stranger was almost scarier though.

                “You’re a vampire, aren’t you?” Bin’s eyes widened but he laughed it off.

                “Well, yeah, I’m dressed as one. You’re cat woman, aren’t you?”

                “Firstly, I’m dressed as Chat Noir. Secondly, open your mouth.” Bin wiggled his eyebrows and the handsome stranger walked over, peering inside his mouth and directly at his fangs. “These are real.”

                Bin laughed again, shaking his head, but the stranger was already pulling out a tiny bottle and poured some into Bin’s mouth. He started cough furiously, and let out a hissing noise, spitting out whatever he just tasted into his hand and rushing to the bathroom to wash it out. “Dude, what the _hell_? That was nasty.”

                “That’s garlic extract.” The stranger started rubbing his temples and sat on the bed. “I knew it, too, you kiss like a vampire.”

                “What does that mean?” Bin came out of the bathroom and furrowed his eyebrows.

                “I’m a witch! I knew from the second you started tearing at my neck like that.” He blushed and sat next to him slowly. “Also, you tried to use your eyes on me.”

                “Did it work?” Bin smirked and the stranger rolled his eyes.

                “Of course not. I started kissing you out of my own accord.” He scooted away from Bin and rubbed his neck again. “I’m Dongmin by the way. Lee Dongmin. You owe me a twenty for the potion I’m gonna have to make to heal my neck.”

                “Twenty kisses?”

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? are you happy? are you dressing up for halloween? are you getting good grades? are there any fics you wanna see me update????????  
> i know i haven't written in ages and honestly i wasn't going to write anymore, but i think i might be back? maybe? if there's something you want updated/written please comment belowwwwwwwww (i know that the hotel one is probably gonna be what everyone wants but i just wanna make sure lol)  
> hit me (up) @ [chanight](http://chanight.tumblr.com)


End file.
